Raptus Regaliter
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: The story's moving on...two characters have gotten married. How? Why? And what's up with...sorry, you have to read to find out. And as always, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Raptus Regaliter**

Royally Screwed

**Disclaimer: Now, come on. You all know good and well that if I owned any of this stuff (though I do claim the plot) it would be on television. Enjoy.**

The room was not very wide, but it was beautifully decorated. The walls were painted a cream color, and there were columns placed along the aisle, about four feet tall. Atop these columns were white vases with pink roses painted on, and they each contained a bouquet of crimson, velvet roses. Rolled panes of white gossamer led from the back of the room to the front, dipping ever so slightly, tied with red ribbon and joining over a large silver archway.

She stood on a long, red carpet, on the sides of which was white flooring. The carpet led to a set of small stairs and continued on to a podium. The podium itself was made of cherry wood and had doves carrying roses surrounding a cross carved into the front. Behind the podium stood a smiling old man in white robes holding a Bible.

Back at the foot of the stairs stood a man with slicked-back silver hair in a tuxedo, with penetrating blue eyes. Beside him stood a slightly taller man with long brown hair and matching eyes, also in a tux but looking less than elegant. Across from them both stood a girl with brown hair tied up in a bun with pink ribbon to match her long pink bridesmaid's gown. Her hazel eyes leaked happy tears.

She looked down at her hands; they were pale white wrapped in ivory gloves. In her right hand she held a small bouquet of red roses with pink and white carnations. Pooling around her feet and trailing behind her was a delicate ivory dress made of silk. Beneath the dress, she knew, she wore a pair of glass slippers.

_Just like a fairy tale,_ she thought in wonder.

Covering her face was a shimmering veil.

_This is so surreal..._

She glided toward the groom, feeling light-headed and dizzy.

_Everythin's so beautiful..._

Normally she would not enjoy being surrounded by these happy, bright colors, but a wedding was worth excepting. Especially if it were her own wedding.

She arrived beside the platinum-haired demigod, who gave her a wink and a reassuring smile. As one, they looked up at the priest expectantly.

"Dearly beloved," he began obediently, "we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this company to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony–"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Grunting, Rogue rolls over with eyes still shut to hit the snooze button. Only, to her surprise, the alarm is not in its usual spot on the bedside table on the usual side of the bed. Her confused eyes flutter open to reveal a foreign room, with what looks like a hotel door on the wall.

The alarm shuts off, but not automatically. She immediately tenses, feeling the bed move ever so slightly beneath her as another body rolls comfortably back into a sleeping position.

She risks a glance over her shoulder and gasps.

There, laying motionlessly beside her, is the half-naked, half-asleep form of Pietro Maximoff.

"Good morning, sunshine," he drawls with a yawn and a sleepy smile.

Rogue promptly faints.

Author's Note: So I suppose I worked this out well enough that it _could_ be a one-shot. However, if I get enough reviews–HINT, HINT–I might be convinced to continue with this. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Raptus Regaliter**

Royally Screwed

**Author's Notes: **From here on out, flashbacks will be done in italics and in the past tense. If for some reason I do not put a passage in italics you will know that it is a flashback by the past tense verbs, etc., in it. Normal scenes are in present tense and will not be italicized except for the normal emphasis on certain words.

She reawakens with a groan, only to find the fast-paced Quicksilver hovering above her, clearly worried.

"So, am Ah in one o' those freaky parallel dimensions or what?" she asks with a sigh. Pietro frowns.

"Whaddya mean, Roguey?"

She gives him a _look._

"Ah mean, it's a little scary findin' _you_ in _mah_ bed, half-dressed an' callin' me 'sunshine'."

"Oh," he remarks dumbly. "Yeah, that. You mean you don't remember–at all?"

"Remember _what,_ Speedy?"

In response he merely holds up her left hand for examination, as well as his. There, on both hands, are intricate gold circlets that certainly appear to be a matching set.

"Ya mean we...?"

"Yep." She gulps, and a moment of stunned silence follows. Then:

"Was Ah _drunk?_"

"Hey! What's that s'posed to mean?" he demands indignantly.

"Do Ah need a list?" she retorts. "Ah mean, really, Maximoff–'

"–Pietro–"

"Why would the two of us just suddenly decide to go get hitched–God knows where–an' Ah don't even remember it?"

"Well, I guess that memory thing _is_ a problem because we're in Vegas and had a ceremony last night. Kitty and Lance were there. You cried."

"Ah did _not_–"

"Ithoughtyoudidn'tremember," he interrupts quickly.

"Ah don't, but Ah wouldn't cry. Well, unless Ah really _was_ drunk.

"You said it was beautiful," he mumbles sulkily.

Then a thought strikers her: what if that dream she had was really not a dream after all? She inspects the ring on her finger closer, and starts to remember...

_"I do."_

_"Then, by the power vested in me by God and by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_"The ring's beautiful, Pietro," she murmured, right before their lips met. It was a small, innocent kiss, but to Rogue, it was wonderful. Kitty squealed._

"Wait a sec. _Ah_ was able t' kiss _you?_ We kissed?"

"Yep."

"How–"

"Youforgotthattoo?"

"Ah guess so."

"Do you remember _anything?_" he asks in desperation.

"Nope. So now we get t' play '20 Questions' until Ah start rememberin' things."

"Okay, shoot."

"Were we datin' at all before we eloped?"

"Yep. You told me..."

_"...this could never work, Pietro. You and Ah are different."_

_"Well, good–I don't know if I could standing having two of me around. Too much of a good thing can be a bad thing, you know."_

_She glared at him._

_"That is not what Ah meant. We're on different teams. We're enemies."_

_"We didn't used to be. And besides, itworksforKittyandLance."_

_"And why do you suppose that is, Maximoff?"_

_He hesitated. Then:_

_"Becauseloveconquersall, Roguey."_

"Sounds like Ah had a good argument."

"Nah, you were just playing hard to get."

"Right. So how'd ya hook me?"

"By bringing you..."

_"...flowers? For me? Who're they from?"_

_"Well, I don't really, like, _know_, but there's a card that came with them. It says–"_

_"Ah can read it mahself, Kitty," she huffed indignantly, snatching the flowers–and the card–away from the giggling Valley girl._

_Rogue–_

_I feel like a fool_

_But I'll be all right_

_Just drop by the school_

_Eleven tonight._

"Wait, ya wrote me a poem?"

"Yeah...so?" he asks, shifting about uncomfortably. In answer, she just laughs.

_"It's unsigned, but Ah know it's Pietro."_

_"So? Are ya, like, gonna go or what?"_

_"Why should Ah?"_

_"Because it's totally _romantic_, Rogue–duh!"_

_"Ah need t' fresh up on mah definitions if meeting Pietro at night–at _school_–is _romantic_."_

_"But he's probably got something planned."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well...I don't know...something romantic, though."_

_"Kathryn Pryde, yer absolutely hopeless. If Ah go, you have t' agree not t' try and spy on me or bug me when Ah get back."_

_Kitty bit her lip, looking torn. Rogue sighed, relenting with a, "Fine, ya can ask questions when Ah get back. Just...don't you or anyone else follow me or try t' read mah mind, okay?"_

_"Deal!"_

"Well, obviously it worked out."

"Man–it's no fun giving you a narrative ifyouwon'tletmetellthegoodpart!"

"Okay, okay, just spare me the details, will ya?"

_Rogue parked Logan's bike down the street and decided to walk from there to the school. It was not a big walk, and when she arrived she casually glanced at her watch–11:05._

He's late?_ she thought._

_A cool breeze stirred her hair, and she looked in the direction the breeze was heading to find Pietro leaning casually against a tree, arms crossed and smiling smugly._

_"What took you so long, Roguey?"_

_"Don't call me that, and Ah walked."_

_"All the way from the mansion?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh. SoRogueyIhaveasurpriseforyoubutit'snothereIjustthoughtthiswouldbeagoodmeetingplace–"_

_"Somethin' romantic, right?"_

_"Hey, how'd you know?"_

_"Lucky guess. So where is this surprise?"_

"Are ya sure ya aren't makin' this up, Pietro?"

"I resent that you would think so. Of course not!"

"Really? 'Cause, a midnight stroll–"

"Youreallyaretheworstkindofaudienceyouknowthat? MaybeIshouldjustwaituntilyouremember..."

But this she suddenly remembers.

_"A picnic in the park?"_

_"Yep."_

_"This late at night?"_

_"Sure, why not?"_

_"It's..."_

_"Romantic, right?"_

_"Not really, but ya get an 'A' for effort._

_Grinning, Pietro ran over to a nearby bench and grabbed a CD player, a basket of food and a bottle. He placed all three on the cloth he had carefully laid on the cool grass. Then he gallantly took her gloved hand in his, led her to a good place to sit on the blanket, and sat down across from her. She spied the bottle._

_"Pietro, this ain't as romantic if we get arrested for underage drinkin'."_

_"Yeah, well, it's that non-alcoholic sparkling cider stuff. Not as good, but it _looks_ good."_

_"What's in the basket?"_

_"...Fried chicken and apple pie." Rogue rolled her eyes._

_"'Cause Ah'm Southern, right?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"Where'd ya get it?"_

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken."_

_"That's what Ah figured."_

Rogue cannot stop laughing.

"Hey! It's not _that_ funny."

"Sorry," she giggles, wiping away a tear. "It's cute, really, but so tacky."

"Okay, that's enough of the story for today."

"Aw, did Ah hurt yer pride, Maximoff?"

"It's _Pietro_, and no."

"Sure. So how long were we datin' before last night?"

"Almost a year."

Dead silence.

"_What?"_

**Please review!**


End file.
